


Read Me

by 1V1



Series: Apprentice Antics [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Castlevania-verse, F/M, I'm here with the memes, Magic, Stolen Apprentice, tarot reading, vampire lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Discovered by the Red Count, you're taken from your master's shop to Lucio's castle where he has you preform a reading to assess if letting another witch in his court really is worth the trouble.





	Read Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artisanthemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/gifts).



The sneer on Lucio’s face was plain. Contempt was the emotion most of the commoners of Vesuvia knew their Vampire Count felt for them, but to be faced with him, and have his blatant loathing of your kind staring bold faced at you? It stung. Not because to particularly cared- more that you were too empathetic. ‘Sensitive’ is what others called you, telling you to suck up your tears and sorrows, to grow thicker skin and take verbal lashings and stares of hate with a smile. After all, Lucio did so love a smiling, adoring crowd, even if he rather hated them.  
You were one of many who had the (mis)fortune to see the count on the street, his golden arm tracing the walls of various shops, as if he might cut them with the cold metal talons. It was known he often walked here, to the Magician Asra’s shop seeking his magics for various tasks he found ‘unpleasant’. Usually, that meant helping the people directly. Rumor was he had to fix the various wardings against holy artifacts. You, caught in the throng of people traveling the market, had been pushed to the walls of a shop, everyone scrambling to get out of the mercurial count’s way. 

“And what is this?” His voice was liquid honey, men and women alike could fall to his voice alone typically. Yet now it was filled with ire, annoyance that whatever answer Asra had given the count from behind his door, it was not the one desired. You knew better than to try and sneak into the shop right then. If Lucio thought you too held the ability to cast magic, you’d be conscripted into his service or worse. Granted you could, (not well), but it was best the count had no clue.  
“So, you think you can deny me?” The Count crooned, and everyone, yourself included, trembled. A few were hastily darting away at the corners of the crowd, knowing very well what might come next.  
Lucio was known as the Red Count for a reason that had nothing to do with his red ringed eyes.  
“You think yourself above my will? That I cannot force your hand?” He taunted, sharp gaze shifting to the crowd. People began to panic. Asra was kindhearted, and like many times before, would yield if Lucio threatened an innocent.  
“I know what secrets you keep Asra.” Gold eyes dipped in red found you, and you felt his power grab hold. Immobile you could only quiver in terror as Lucio neared, a wicked smile on his face. “I know what she is to you.” He was by your feet, a gold talon lifting your chin, the tip threatening to dig and break the skin.  
“Lucio!” Asra burst from the shop, devesting himself of his own personal wards. “I’ll do it. Just don’t harm her she-“  
“Is a little witch in training isn’t she?” His gaze never left your own, and you could see your fate in his cruel smile, fangs peeking past pink lips. “My my, and so innocent as well. No wonder you’ve been so amicable about meeting me at the palace. You were trying to deprive me of this delicious little morsel weren’t you?”  
“No!” Asra cried out as darkness swept you up, Lucio’s laughter loud in your head as you faded fast into unconsciousness. 

When you woke it was upon a soft bed, nude, silk sheets of white covering you. Startled, you sat up to seek your bearings, try and find where you’d been taken.  
You felt your heart sink to your stomach as you saw the portrait. Asra had described it to you. The portrait of Lucio when he’d been mortal. It hung in his room so he might rub it in the faces of his servants just how old he truly was. He’d founded Vesuvia after all. Vesuvia, and nearly all the surrounding cities and ports. 

“The little lambkin wakes. I hope you found your rest a comforting one.” His voice danced across your skin, a blush rising unbidden. Vampiric seduction was effective on you as any other, and Lucio was renowned for abusing his talent.  
Your captor sat in a large plush chair of dark velvet and ivory, a wine glass filled suspiciously with a liquid that was definitively too dark to be wine in hand. His legs crossed, his tunic open, he was poised, the image of a man set to seduce. Yet you were the secret apprentice, the hidden witchling. You did not know if your time would end with you unharmed, or if dead as punishment to Asra for hiding you, and a penalty to you for not volunteering to serve the count.

You trembled under his gaze, uncertainty marring your thoughts.  
“You shake like a newborn fawn. Adorable.” He mused, swirling wine-blood in the glass. “I do understand you know, why Asra kept you hidden, why you would be so cruel as to keep your secret from me.” He watched you, predatory as you clutched the sheet closer, even though you knew he’d likely seen all.  
“Witch blood is by far, the most delicious, and when the one who holds it is a maiden? Now, that alone is something worth more than it’s weight in gold.” A snap- his human fingers clicked and in came at least half a dozen demon maids, each one carrying various items. Jewelry with precious gemstones, dresses finer than anything to be found at market, fruits from far off lands, silk slippers with fine beadwork, make-up, and- Your heart dropped as you saw what rested on the final plate. A deck. Not just any deck- a tarot deck. Asra had told you the risks of the Arcana, of their mercurial moods that rivals the count himself. Riddles and half truths- they were as ambiguous as the depths of the sea.

“Now my little lamb, I think we should establish just what I expect from you.” The servants places the items here and there- yet the deck was placed on the bed, at your feet.  
“Asra has proven time and time again to mislead me with his readings. To think himself clever and cunning.” Malice laced the count’s tone, and his talons dug into the chair with his free hand. “I have wanted another little magician to own for some time, and while you are young, I’m certain with the right incentive your progress will be expedited.” 

You shook still, but managed to find your voice.  
“Your… eminence,” he smirked at the title, “I- the Arcana are elusive in their answers. I doubt I would be able to-“ He snarled then, sudden in his change of demeanor.  
“What _is _an Arcana?” He threw the wine glass to the floor, shards glittering like knives against the rug, now stained crimson. “A miserable little deck of secrets!” He howled, eyes wide in rage. You cowered, scrambling back in the face of Lucio’s wrath. “I know this little witch. Yet you-“ He changed again, hand reaching out, beseeching, “you, so sweet and innocent. Asra has made too many deals and bargains. You are fresh and untouched little lamb.” He came to you waiting at the foot of the bed, a dark god waiting tribute.  
“Tell me what they say, what perhaps, our fate shall be.” His smile was again the one of a predator, and you whimpered as you crawled down the bed, holding the sheet to you skin like a life line.__

“Now now my sweet, there is no need for modesty.” He pulled, and the white silk was ripped from your hands with a startled cry. Wide eyed, you begged him wordlessly for mercy, knowing he’d give none. Gold red eyes roamed over your exposed flesh, his tongue wetting his lips as his desire became firm under his own garb. Whimpering you began to the task. Shuffling the deck on the bed, Lucio watched you like a lion. Truly, you were a lamb come to be slaughtered. 

The major arcana drawn forward to choose, you bid Lucio to draw his patron.  
“The Devil.” You shuddered. It was not an ‘evil’ card. The Arcana were not so black and white. Yet, it posed danger if not handled with care. “You wanted me to read… our relationship?” You prayed he wished for something else.  
“I do little lambkin. Why? Do you fear what the Devil tells?” You felt it laughing at your trepidation. It knew you understood your fate quite clearly.  
“Bondage. To be bound by choice. It is a future we choose for ourselves, though it shall be mired in trickery and half truths.” Lucio moved, crawling into the bed behind you, his metal hand running up your arm.  
“Continue.” He whispered in your ear, that soothing vampiric seduction talking hold and chasing away that fear and replacing it with the beginnings of desire. Not for sex- for obedience. 

The remaining deck split in 3, you drew each card.  
“The Physical,” The Ace of swords, “A new beginning. Risk and reward on the same hand, power is gained, as well as a victory.” Lucio purred, fangs dancing along your neck as you felt him shift.  
“The mental,” He moved behind you as Temperance came, reversed, clothe rubbing your bare back. “The future is lacking in a plan, and indulgence is the vice. Not without hope, but change must be had to one’s mind if they seek their desires to be sustained.” 

“Oh?” Had the cards spoken to him? Lucio hummed, and the sudden feeling of his bare chest hit your back. “I must be patient then, and rethink what I had planned? Curious.” Both you- this was not his nor your reading alone after all. Yet it confused you. You were doing what was told of you in order to survive this encounter.  
“The spiritual.” Lucio moved again, the dip in the bed speaking of him getting off than back on. Fear hit you. Surely, he’d not go so far as to violate you? You had heard the stories- Lucio seduced all he desired, yet none spoke of unwilling.  
“Well?” His voice hit you again and your will faltered. “What do our spirits tell us?” He kissed your shoulder, almost lovingly if not for the gentle press of fangs. 

As you flipped the card, you sucked in a breath.  
The lovers, reversed. Power imbalance. Running into things. Discord and strife.  
“I think I see now.” He hummed, pulling you back to him, the cards forgotten as your body was pressed to his nude one. 

“I have not thought my plans well, and moved perhaps too quickly. Yet-“ He stroked hair from your face, the cool skin far more comforting than the metal hand that held your neck to keep you still, “-we shall both gain from this. I have made my choice little witch, sweet lamb, now, you must make your own.” 

His cock was hard against your thigh and your body reacted at the sight of him, fearful as you were.  
Lucio was the Red Count. Mercurial, violent, dangerous. Yet his power and rule was absolute. He could grant you anything you wished, allow any means of magical research to be yours. The lovers spoke of the imbalance, but in time, that could, would, change. You could sustain if you did not seek freedom but perhaps-  
The devil demanded a choice- the be bound by it, and welcome it.  
You kissed Lucio, feeling him smile against your lips as you welcomed him and fell to his embrace. 

__The Arcana might speak in secrets, but what were you, but their most ardent speaker?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I like my set ups for my smut to be defined. I also like my memes.


End file.
